The preparation of a quantity of coffee sufficient to fill several cups by means of a press brew apparatus is known. The brewed coffee is then dispensed into cups. Typically, the apparatus is made of rigid materials such as metal, glass, rigid plastic and the like. Rigidity is required to prevent deformation of the plunger-type filter as the coffee grounds are separated from the brewed coffee.
WO 96/05760 relates to a "single-cup" plunger filter apparatus having a drinking vessel in the form of a cup and a plunger assembly including a filter element. The drinking vessel has a cylindrical side wall, a bottom and a handle. The handle includes a driving member extending parallel to and adjacent to the interior side wall surface of the vessel and cooperating with the vessel to guide the filter element so that the filter element remains horizontal during plunging. The filter element is attached to the driving member and is adapted at its periphery to slidably and sealingly engage the cylindrical side walls of the vessel.
In normal use, ground coffee or tea leaves are first placed into the drinking vessel. Boiling water is then added to the vessel and stirred. Alternatively, the water is boiled in the drinking vessel and then the coffee grounds or tea leaves are added. The coffee or tea is permitted to brew for the desired time. When brewing is complete the plunger assembly having the filter element is inserted into the vessel. The handle is depressed pushing the filter element through the liquid. The coffee grounds or tea leaves are pushed towards the bottom of the vessel and are trapped between the filter element and the bottom of the vessel. The user can drink directly from the vessel. Prior to reuse, the plunger must be removed and the vessel must be emptied and cleaned of coffee grounds or tea leaves.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,664 to Dale relates to a single-use disposable coffee brewer. The brewer includes a disposable first receptacle containing a charge of coffee, tea, or the like, capable of serving as the upper part of a `drip` type brewer. The receptacles are nestable for storage. A second receptacle serves as a receiver for the beverage and as a cup from which it may be drunk. The two receptacles may be separably joined together in a stacked fashion. In a further embodiment, the first receptacle is provided with a plurality of cut-out tabs at the bottom of the side so that when extended radially, the first receptacle may rest upon the top rim of the second receptacle.
The first receptacle has an open top and a perforated bottom. The bottom contains a chamber which is prefilled with a charge of coffee grounds, tea leaves or other ingredients from which a beverage is to be made. Hot water is poured into the first receptacle and permitted to pass through the charge into a second receptacle which can be a disposable or non-disposable container. When all the hot water has run through the charge, the first receptacle may be thrown away.
The coffee brewer is of the "drip" type and therefore lacks the improved flavor provided by a "press" type brewer. Further, the chamber is required to be pre-filled with a charge of coffee or have a pre-packed charge inserted herein.